Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
by xXKaira-HimeXx
Summary: This storyline takes place in the 18th century, 250 years before the story in the original series. The Lost Canvas centers on the relationship between Tenma, the Pegasus Saint, his best friends, Aroon, who would eventually become the feared Hades and Kore
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Saint Seiya story and I hope you enjoy it! Here is the FULL summary!!!

**Summary:** This storyline takes place in the 18th century, 250 years before the story in the original series. The Lost Canvas centers on the relationship between Tenma, the Pegasus Saint, and his two best friends; Aroon, who would eventually become the feared Hades and Kore, a normal girl whose past in unknown with a unique abilities that play a role in the Holy War.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own anything of Saint Seiya, only my OC Kore.

* * *

**Prologue: The Days We Lost **

* * *

_From the era of Mythology_

_The war for Earth_

_Has been faught over_

_And over again_

_Every 200 years_

_By the Goddess_

_Athena and Hades the_

_King of the Dead_

_These are the Holy Wars... _

* * *

**The fall of this city will be the start of the new Holy War. **

* * *

_When the world is stained with evil warriors of hope will appear. To protect_

_peace on Earth they would fight risking their lives. Their fits could tear_

_open the skies and crack open the ground below!!!!_

* * *

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!!**

"Sir Shion of Aries. The negative wave of hades is all over the town. If we keep going we will all be killed!!!" A boy shouted.

"SILENCE!!!!" said man shouted. "We have to find Hades, kill him and avenge all these people!!!!! He has got to be here in this town!!!"

* * *

**Boom! **

* * *

"That tower is collapsing!" A man shouted in alarm as the tower fell.

"Watch out!" a girl with red hair and green shouted as she run toward a young girl and covered her body as the debris headed straight toward them.

Both girsl closed their eyes and the younger girl tightly hold on to her doll, as tears swell her eyes.

"Wooaaa! Pegasus Ryusei Ken!!!" A boy wearing armers shouted as stood in front of the girls and punch the debris making it shattered under his strong inhuman punch.

The girl opened her eyes and look at her savior as the red hair girl eyes widen in shock.

"Sir Pegasus Saint, you have saved me." the young girl said as she clutches her doll as the said boy look around his surrounding as a voice catches his attention.

"T-tenma." the girl whispered softly as tears swell her eyes before throwing herself at him, cathcing the said boy off guard. "I-I t-thought that y-you...A-aroon...y-you...I-I!"

"K-Kore!" Tenma caught her in his arms as he let her cry. Sadly he smiled down at her and hugged her in return. "Its okay. Shhhh."

Kore sniffed as she pulled back with redden eyes before she gasped and took hold of Tenma's hand. "Aroon! Tenma, we have to find Aroon! I couldn't fine him. He just disa--!"

"Mama!" a young boy cried out to his mother as she lay beneath the fallen debris, dead as his older brother weep next to him, cutting Kore off making Tenma and Kore look at them before at their surrounding. "Mamaaaa!"

"!?" Tenma turn around and saw the chaos and damages around him. The building was destroy as many dead bodies lay forgotten on the ground. 'What?'

"My god..." Kore whispered sorrowfuly and sadly as she look around while still clutching on Tenma's hand. "...no..."

Many people weeped in despair and sorrow over the lost of their beloved one and their what was once called home.

'Why is all this happening?' Tenma though angrily as he clutches his fist and Kore's hand before looking down at Kore who clutches her heart. 'My town...Our home...why?!'

"Tenma, are you alright?" a man asked worriedly from came the said boy wearing the same armers as him but in different color. He stop behind them before noticing a girl with red hair and green eyes, all dirty. "Kore!"

"Dohko-san!" Kore shouted in relief as one of her friends is still alright. "Are you alright?"

The said man nodded at her and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"Damn it!!!" Tenma suddenly shouted as he grinned his teeth in anger. "Damn Hades!!! How could he do this?"

'Tenma....'

**Boom!**

"Guooaaaa!!!"

The three quickly snapped their head at the direction of the source.

"You guys go on," Kore spoke up as she let go of Tenma's hand. "I'll go look for Aroon, and see if their are any survior."

"B-but--!"

"No. I be fine Tenma." Kore told him before hugging Tenma and let go. "When I fine Aroon and the other, we **will **see each other again."

Tenma look hesitate before nodding. "I will. Be safe and...don't died, promise?"

"Promise." Kore smiled before looking over at Dohko and gave him a hug which surprised him and whispered. "Please watch over and don't let him do something supid."

Dohko smiled as he chuckled softly as they pull apart. "Don't worry, I will. Be safe Kore."

Kore nodded as she watch as her friend quickly headed over at the direction of the source, while clapping her hands together and closed her eyes. 'Please watch over them for me, Athena. Protect them. Protect Tenma and Aroon. Lets them be safe.'

Kore opened her eyes and let her hand slid down to her side, looking at the direction that Tenma and Dohko went once last time before taking off at the opposite direction.

* * *

A flower cross necklace dangled from around Kore's neck as it glowed softly.

* * *

As they reaches the scene a boy lay beaten against the crumble wall.

"What happened?" Donko shouted as Tenma came up behind him.

"Urgh... Sir Dohko of Libra..." The boy groaned. "The Spectres have reunited."

Dohko and Tenma look surprise. "Excuse me but...Spectres???"

The boy weakly and shakily lift his hand up and pointed behind them. Tenma and Dohko both turned around and was shock at the sight.

"Th..That's" Tenma stuttered as he look disbelief at the sight before him or who was before him.

"Welcome Tenma, or should I say Tenma of Pegasus." the boy said. "My friend."

"But...but why? How is it possible that a person as kind as you...We were almost like brothers...How could you..." Tenma said as he clutches his fist and shouted angrily and disbelievingly. "BE HADES!!!"

* * *

Kore suddenly stop her search as she feel a huge and overwhelming presence and turn pale. It was dangerous and powerful yet it was sad. She snapped her head to the other side of the town where Tenma is.

"....what should I do...?" Kore whispered as she clutches her flower cross necklace. "What should I do?"

* * *

**Lord Hades, he is the God that rules the Kingdom of the dead with his queen, Persephone. Hades, from the era of Mythology has fought Athena for control of Earth with his 108 evil stars turned into Spectres. When the Holy War begins, Hades takes over a body so that he could be reincarnated. For his soul is in Meikai, he uses a human when he wants to go to Earth.**

* * *

_Several years ago, when the two young men and a woman were still boys and girl..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DAYS WE LOST**

* * *

"Hold still you pest!" a man shouted as he and his friend throw rocks at a puppy.

"Where do you think you're going, you filthy dog?!" the said friend shouted.

"Stop right now!"

"Give me back my lunch! You won't get away with this!"

As the two men shouted and threaten the poor dog, they didn't realize that a boy holding a sketch pad against his chest looking sad and a girl next to him, looking up brightly at the bright clear blue sky before turning to her companion at she notice his sad face.

"Hey," She said gaining his attention and pouted. "Don't make that face on this kind of day."

The boy blinked and was about to say something but a yelp suddenly catches their attention as they look up in time to see two men ready to throw rocks at a puppy.

"Come back here!"

"I'm warning you..."

The girl eyes widen at the scene as the boy next to her tighten his grip on his sketch pad looking sad and whether or not to help the puppy.

"Let's do it together!"

"Understand?"

"Take this!!"

Before the girl could do anything she found herself holding to her friend sketch pad as her friend rushes to help the puppy as the same time he was hit on the head with the rocks.

"Please stop..." he softly said as the tow men stared in shock, as well as the girl.

"What?"

The girl gasped as she saw droplet of blood and gasped more as her friend left his head up while holding the puppy to his chest.

"What are you doing here with that womanly look?"

"Aroon!" The girl shouted worriedly as she rushes over to her bleeding friend. "Leave him alone, you jerks!"

The girl stood in front of her injured friend and the puppy with her arm spread out and glared at the two men in front of her.

"Kore-chan..." Aroon whispered as stared up at one of his childhood friend.

"Hey...I know these two." the black hair man said as he look down at Kore and Aroon with his hands on both of his hips. "He is that kid, Aroon. He lives at the assents. The girl, Kore, she was adopted by a couple in the village. She has this habit of hanging around the poor. He is poor but, he somehow manages to learn art at the church."

Suddenly the brown hair man reach over and pushes Kore aside and grabbed the puppy by his neck from Aroon.

"Kore-chan!" Aroon cried out Kore fell on to the ground next to himself.

"Hey!" The brown hair man said. "Give him back! He has eaten our lunches and he needs punishment."

"How can you be so cruel to this puppy?" Aroon asked sadly.

'Aroon...' Kore thought as she look at her childhood friend next to her.

"Don't complain. You see, we don't have time to draw little pictures." The brown hair man said as he hold the puppy by his neck.

"If we lose our lunch, we could starve to death." the black hair man behind him said.

"And that gave you the right to harm an innocent being?! It was just some foods. You could get more so why makes a big deal!" Kore shouted at them earning a harsh slap from the black hair man.

"Shut it brat!" he said.

"Kore-chan!" Aroon shouted. "Leave her alone! Here, take this bottle of red paint. If you sell it you cpuld make some profit."

"Aroon..." Kore softly whispered as she held her redden cheek.

"What? A bottle of paint?" the brown hair man asked.

"I went to town yesterday to buy this. If you resell it you could get a fair amount of money!" Aroon told them.

The two men hesitated before taking the bottle of red paint and walk away.

"Good boy. It alright now..." Aroon said softly at the puppy as Kore watch the scene sadly before smiling as Aroon turn to face her.

"Come on Aroon, lets get your wound clean up and go--!" Kore sighed as she stood up next to Aroon but was interrupted as the brown hair man from earlier fly pass her as a boy kicked him in the face.

"Got you!!" the boy shouted.

"Tenma!!" Aroon shouted in surprise and shock while Kore just twitch.

"He-!" Tenma said but was cut off as Kore boinked him on the head.

"Idiot! What were you thinking!?" Kore scolded him with her hand on her hip. "I almost got hit and you scared Aroon!"

Aroon sweat drop.

"Who you calling idiot, brat?!" Tenma shouted at Kore before turning to Aroon making Kore hmped and crossed her arms and throw Aroon his red paint bottle. "Idiot, what were you thinking? They would make you work day and night to pay off that bottle! If that happens, how are you going to finish that mural at the church!!! You see..."

"Take this!!" The black hair man from earlier shouted from behind Tenma and held up a wooden block ready to hit Tenma, who just look back and brick the wooden block with his fist shocking the man before hitting the man, knocking him out.

"You're so cruel Tenma! They're poor and also-!" Aroon stated to Tenma.

"These idiots had it coming!" Tenma replied.

"Yeah, Aroon. Although I don't agree with how Tenma took care of it but..." Kore said to Aroon who look up at her before Kore pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch! Kore-chan!"

"You should also think before you do something stupid like that idoit!" Kore said as she point at Tenma.

"Hey!"

"Now apologizes, Tenma!" Kore scolded him as she point at the two men who was now getting up.

"What!? Why?! They hurt you, Kore!" Tenma shouted angrily.

"Because it isn't right. Hurting them unexpectedly is just like them hurting the puppy." Kore said as she clutch the hem of her shirt. "No matter what, it wrong to use violence as a revenge. Not only you are hurting them, you hurting yourself as well. And Kore doesn't like to see Tenma or Aroon hurts."

Tenma sighed defeatedly while Aroon just smiled softly. "Ok, I understand. I'm sorry...Sorry you're such jerks! Aww did my flying kick hurt? Remember it!"

"Hey!" Aroon scolded while Kore just shook her head and smiled softly as she giggled.

* * *

"Who is that guy?"

"He also lives at the assents..."

"A boy from Asian descent enter the escene. His body may be small, but he is stronger than an adult."

"Who would have thought three people with different personalities could be great friends."

* * *

Aroon, Kore and Tenma smiled at each other and laughed as they talk happily together.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Church**

* * *

Inside the Church, a hand was swiftly and quickly moved his hand back and forth which held on a paint brush. On the other the person, Aroon, was holding five painted brush as he calmly and seriously move back and froth as painted his picture.

"So, the rumors about him were true…" A man with glasses wearing the black robe spoke up behind Aroon as he admired Aroon's art work. "It looks like talent flows through your veins."

"And you are…?" Aroon asked after he stop painting and turned around to look at the man.

"I introduce you," a old man smiled.

"Sensei…" Aroon stated as he pulled he rolled his sleeve down.

"This person is the priest of the Forest Cathedral." Sensei continued as he stood behind the said man.

'The forest Cathedral?'

The priest smiled. "That painting on the mural is quite interesting; I have come from afar to witness it."

'Now that I think about it…'Aroon thought. 'I know this man.'

"I see you frequently around my church." The priest said.

"Yes!" Aroon stated.

"Even though it is 3 hours from here by carriage, have you seen the saint painting at the basement of my church?" The priest asked.

"Yes…even thought it's not for the public or for me to see." Aroon said fondly as he let out a small smile. 'The saint painting was donated by the Pope of Rome himself. That is why it is considered sacred.'

It is so beautiful that when people look at iy, they regret all their sins and their hearts cry tears even if it's a criminal.

It's author is unknown, so it's beauty is hidden in the basement of the church. That painting brings hope to the people….

"To look upon that painting is my biggest dream." Aroon smiled softly and gently.

"Even a criminal you say?" the priest asked making Aroon confuse. A star appear on the priest as he spoke up, unknown to everyone else. "You with the purest of souls, can paint something like that."

"Eh?" 'Now…'

The priest looks at the painting. "Why haven't you put any color on the eyes of that angel?" The priest asked.

"That's because I just haven't found the right color yet." Aroon answered as he looks at his art work. "I want to give the impression of a sunset. That's why I want to give it the right tone of red. I have already tried a lot…"

The priest look at Aroon. "That is because the colors humans make are limited...We can only recreate what the illusion of light show us. That is why those colors are fictional. Not true colors."

Aroon look up at he Priest innocently expression and curiosity. "Fake and…real colors?"

"Right, imagine if the painting at the cathedral were painted with the true color. If said painting can give such emotions to people using fake color…" The priest said as the star appeared once again, unseen. "Imagine what it could have done if it had used the true color. Why don't you try to go to the mountain that is north of town?"

* * *

**In that land, exist a red flower that is said to have been painted with the blood of the broken wings of an angel. **

**That is why this red land has the true red. **

**Use that flower to continue painting the mural with the true red. **

**Then you will discover your talents and abilities that hide within you.**

* * *

_Tenma...Kore, we… Have always been friends._

* * *

**_On that day, everything had changed._**

_**The childhood of Tenma, Aroon and Kore are now memories…**_

* * *

Prologue and Chapter one is done!!! Yay!!! I hope you enjoy it. BTW, at the end of this chapter I shorten it so, I'm truly sorry. But what you need to know is that on that day, everything had changed starting with Aroon as Pandora, Hades's sister came and found out that Aroon's is Lord Hades's reincarrnation since Aroon has the purest soul in the world. On that day, Hades has taken over Aroon's body as he begin to wake slowly.

What would Tenma do when he found out this?

What will happen?

Stay tuned for the next chapter for the answer!!!

Ja Ne

**R&R**

**No Flames!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 'It's a Promise'

I do **NOT** own anything of Saint Seiya, only my OC, Kore!!!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE!!! I BEEN PRETTY BUSY LATELY .

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: IT'S A PROMISE **

* * *

A young man in his 20's was walking in the forest with a sack carried on his back, stop, and lift his hat up to look at what is in front of him.

"Hey look what I found…" The man said as three men in black armors was couple of feet away from him. "The Dead from the underworld, Spectres."

"That Cosmo…Are you a saint of Athena?" One of the Spectres asked.

"Do you have a problem with us walking here?" One of the Spectres asked. "You think one measly saint can defeat us?"

"Well…" The man grinned at them. "This measly saint will defeat you!"

"Hahaha!" The three Spectres laughed.

"I will do you all a favor and destroy you!!!" The man said as he throw his coat, his hat and the sack off.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as the Spectres screamed.

Quickly and swiftly Dohko destroyed the Spectres. "Damn it!!! You are Dohko of Libra!!!"

"Damn it!!!" One of the Spectres that is on the ground barely alive cursed. "You're one of the Saints of Athena who are said to be the most powerful! A gold saint!"

"I'm here to take care of Hades!" Dohko said as he bend down and grab the Spectres shin to meet his eyes. "Tell me where he is!"

"You think I will tell you? Us Spectres have awaken thanks to the eight evil stars, and we are now all over the world…" The Spectres chuckled.

"Then…" Dohko trailed off.

Rains started to pour down.

The Spectres grinned. "It's too late. You Saints of Athena will never know where Hades is…until the last minute. You'll never know..."

Dohko dropped the Spectres as he died and stood up and look at the sky. "Some days ago I felt the Cosmo come of Hades. But somehow it has disappeared….completely. It seems that Hades has been reborn yet again as a human boy. I need to hurry…"

* * *

Inside an orphanage a boy with blond hair opens his eyes.

"Are you awake Aroon?" Tenma asked as he and a young girl came up to him.

"Tenma, where am I?" Aroon asked as he sat up and take the wet towel off of his forehead.

"You're in our orphanage." Tenma told him as he sat on a chair near the bed. "You collapsed on your way to the mountain. Weren't you suppose to be painting at the Church?"

Aroon looks confuse as he try to recall what happen. "I fell on my way to the mountain?"

"Hey!" a voice interrupted from the door. The trio turns their head to look at the source. A wet Kore stood from the door way as she made her way to Aroon and poked his forehead.

"Kore…"

"You made me worry you know that? I should be angry at you, but…" Kore sighed before plopping down next to Aroon on the bed and smiled in relief. "I'm glad you're alright.…you should really thanks the idiot."

"Hey!" Tenma shouted from his spot.

"Huh?" Aroon asked.

"Yep! Tenma said that he felt that you were in danger and set out to find you!" The younger girl said as she grab Aroon's sleeve. "Then we found you lying on the ground. I was so worried!"

"But, how were you able to find me?" Aroon asked. "That's not normal."

"I guess it's because of my asian blood, don't you think?" Tenma smiled. "It's as if I feel things deep within me. It's as if I had…a universe inside of me."

"A universe?" Aroon asked.

Kore smiled softly as if she know what Tenma is saying.

"Yes…" Tenma replied. "I feel it deep within me. I can increase it. It's as if greater power was being born. I don't know what it is, but I always feel it."

"Tenma, stop all the nonsense." The girl laughed.

"Hey you! It's not nice to make fun of others!" Aroon scolded before slumping over but Kore quickly caught him.

"Hey, don't strain yourself!" Tenma scolded while Kore worriedly helped Aroon sat up properly while accidentally touched his star pentagram necklace.

Suddenly Kore quickly let Aroon go and clutches her head in pain. Tenma saw this and went to her side. "Kore what wrong?"

Kore groaned softly. "I'm fine, just a headache, that's all. Don't worry."

Tenma look at her before something catches his eyes along with the younger girl. "Hey, what's that?"

"Don't touch that!" Aroon shouted angrily as Tenma was about to touch it, shocking Tenma, the girl and Kore. Aroon clutches the start pentagram to his chest. "Fo…Forgive me. I think I'm beginning to understand that feeling…Right Tenma? What is it that you feel inside of me?"

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening as two kids rush in. "Kore, Tenma, Aroon!!"

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked them as he watch as they catches their breath while Kore got off the bed and went to comfort the crying boy.

"S-something terrible has happened! The river by the mountain has flooded and it's headed straight to the assents!" The girl explained as tears swell in her eyes.

"What? We must hurry and get to high ground!" Tenma exclaimed in shock as Kore gasped as she hugged the crying boy closer to her.

"But there is something else…" the girl said sadly. "The people of the city only thinking about themselves closed their doors up on the hill!"

"What?" Tenma cried out in anger, surprise and shock.

"Damn!" Tenma shouted angrily as he punches the wall. "How could they do such thing?! They don't care if we die! Damn it all!!!!"

Kore and Aroon look at Tenma sadly.

"Tenma, stop that and let's go!" Aroon stated.

"Aroon!" Kore gasped.

"What are you talking about? In your condition—!" Tenma exclaimed.

"I'm fine; I'll go to the town and tell them to open the gate. I'm sure they'll understand because the people in this world, if you look deep within their heart, they are not bad." Aroon smiled softly.

Kore clutches her heart as if she was in pain while she sadly watch Aroon.

"What are you saying Aroon?! I think you're being very optimist about this!" Tenma shouted.

Aroon kneel down at in front of the girl and caress her cheek as she cries. "Everything will be okay, don't worry."

"…." Tenma angrily look at Aroon.

"I will take care of all this!" Tenma suddenly shouted.

"Tenma!!" Aroon said in surprise as Tenma walk over to the door, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to the river!" Tenma replied.

"You should not go alone!" Aroon told him as he stood up and try to follow Tenma but a Tenma stop him.

"I'll promise you that…I won't let you, Kore or I die under these conditions!" Tenma told firmly as he smiled at Aroon and Kore. "I will protect you no matter what, because we're friends!"

Tenma smiled at them. Kore quickly grabbed her cloak and smiled brightly. "Well, then. Lets go!"

"K-Kore!!" Both Tenma and Aroon shouted in shock.

"Well, if you two think I'm going to sit around and let either of you protect me, then you're wrong!" Kore told them determently. "I'm not going to let Tenma have the entire burden in such promise…"

"Kore…" Tenma look at Kore hestitantly before smiling. "Let's go!"

The two quickly left the house and head up hill to the door.

"What is Tenma and Kore going to do?" the girl asked Aroon.

The younger boy look at Aroon with tears in his eyes. "What's going t happen to us?"

"Don't worry…" Aroon told them as he pulled them into a hug. "Tenma and Kore are very tough. They are doing this for the best. Plus, they will never go back on their promise. I believe in them…"

* * *

**Flash! Boom!**

The sound of thunders rang across the village as Tenma and Kore stood in front of the closed door on top of the hill.

Well, that what you had thought wasn't it? Well you're wrong!

Tenma and Kore stood in front of a huge rock in the water.

"Tenma! What do we do?!" Kore shouted over the noise. "The rock is blocking the river's path cause by a landslides. Now it's headed straight for the assents!"

Tenma clutches his fist as he look at the big rock in front of him and Kore. 'What now? There is no one that can help us now. What do I do? What do we do?' Tenma thought. 'How are we going to save Aroon and the rest? Now what?'

Kore look at Tenma sadly before speaking up. "Tenma…"

"Leave." Tenma spoke up.

Kore was confused. "What?"

"Leave. It dangerous here." Tenma repeat what he said as he didn't look at Kore.

"B—!"

"GO!"

Kore look hurt and confuse before nodded and run at the direction of the orphanage.

'I'm sorry, Kore.' Tenma thought sadly. 'It better for you not to be here.'

Suddenly Tenma shouted and punches the rock. "Damn this rock!!! Uwaaaaa!"

'Then….Then I'll try harder! I made a promise that I would protect them!' Tenma thought as he grinned.

"So…" Tenma said before he started punching the rock. "Aaaaaah!

'I can't give up! Even…even if it takes me a thousand tries! If it's for my friends, I don't care how many times I have to hint!' Tenma thoughts as he started to punches the rock again.

**Crack**!

Tenma stop punching as his hand become bloodier.

'My hand… It's broken. But…but what does this mean?'

"Tenma!!!" A voice shouted his name as he looks over his shoulder.

"Kore! What are you doing back here?!" Tenma asked angrily. "I thought I told yo—!"

"I know what you said Tenma," Kore said she walk over to Tenma and held his broken hand in hers. "But I promise Tenma that Kore will not let Tenma have such entire burden with him. So…please let Kore help Tenma because she wants to."

"K-kore…" Tenma whispered before he and Kore was covered with bright light. Quickly as it came, it was gone, revealing a shock Tenma and a tired and confuse Kore.

"W-what…?" Tenma asked as he look at his newly heal hand before looking at Kore who suddenly collapsed. "Kore!!"

* * *

Dohko eyes suddenly widen before taking off at some direction. 'What is this Cosmo? I feel a Cosmo coming from the other side of the mountain. It's different from specters yet the same. But...it came quickly as it disapeared.'

"Wha…." Dohko exclaimed in shock as he reaches the Cosmo and look down. 'It can't be! It's just a kid!' Dohko thought. 'That kid is trying to break the rock within such little strength? How foolish! Even if he succeeded in doing so, he would die in the process! And how will he save the girl if he die!'

"Hey, kid!' Dohko shouted.

Tenma look blank as he held a collapse Kore in his arm before setting her down.

_Tenma._

_Tenma._

'I can feel it. I can feel Alone, Kore and the others praying for me. They are giving me their strength.'

_Tenma._

_Tenma._

'The universe within me is telling me so…Now I'm sure that…I'll come back to be by your side.' Tenma thought as his body covered in light before smashing the rock. "Aaahhhh!"

'It can't be! That kid really did break the rock!' Dohko thought in shock. 'For a moment I felt something come from deep within him. It was…The Cosmo!'

Tenma suddenly feel tire as he drop on to his knees next to Kore.

'What's wrong? He must have used up all of his energy. If things go on like this they wil be crush by the water!'

"Kid!" Dohko shouted as he jumped down and went over to Tenma and Kore before lifting the two into his arms and quickly jump out of the way from the rushing water.

"Boy resist!" Dohko shouted at Tenma.

"Ugh…" Tenma groaned as he open his eyes and look at Dohko. "The people at the assents…the kids…Aroon...Are they alright? I…promise that Kore and I will go back to them. Kore! Kore, is she alright! She just col--!"

Dohko took one of Tenma's hand and put it over a conscious Kore's. "Relax, the waters have returned to their normal course. All of your friends are safe. As for the girl, she safe. She just fainted that's all."

Tenma smiled in relief. "Good!"

'What a boy! Even though he is just a kid he has risked his life to his saved his friends.' Dohko thought as he put Tenma down against a tree.

"Hey, kid." Dohko spoke up to Tenma gaining his attention. 'How would you like to use that energy and enthusiasm to save more people and also for love and justice."

Tenma stood up and walk over to the man that still have Kore in his arms as the sky began to clear and the rain had stop.

"Become a Saint of Athena."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"In spite of all that happened, our town was saved. It's a miracle." A man said as he kneeled down in front of a cross in the church.

"Thank you god, for saving our town."

Kore scoffed softly earning an amused look from Dohko. Kore roll her eyes at him. "They should be thanking Tenma instead for what ever he did and you know it."

Dohko sighed before he looks at the sky.

Kore pushed herself from the wall and walk over to Dohko and stand in front of him. "Thank you."

Dohko look at her surprise.

Kore look down at the ground. "Thank you for saving Tenma and I. I really own you for that."

"It alright." Dohko smiled.

Kore nodded as she looks up at the sky. "Hey...you never did tell me what happen. How did Tenma destory the boulders?"

Dohko look surprise at this. Kore continued to look up at the sky before tearing her gaze from it and landed on the window of the church at a crying Aroon and a smiling Tenma.

"Well?" Kore said as she turn to a nervous Dohko, narrowing her green eyes at him.

"Um...don't worry your pretty head on that. Just be greatful, eh kid." Dohko chuckled nervously as he patted Kore's hand and offered her a smile ignoring her shock face that turn red in anger making Dohko's eyes light up in amusment.

"Why you--!" Kore growl.

"Now, now. That isn't how a lady act to her hero." Dohko tsked at her jokingly.

Kore humped, crossed her arms while pouting and turn away from him earning a laugh at her childish act.

"Hahaha, you're an interesting kid, kiddo you know that?" Dohko smiled at Kore's back and patted her head softly like an older brother or father would do to their kids. "Dom't worry your pretty head off. I'll take good care of your boyfriend."

Kore blinked before turning red and rounded on him and gave him a good slap and shouted. "Why you!!! How dare you!! Don't you have any manner?! And don't you treat me like a child!!! And-and-and Tenma isn't my boyfriend!!!"

"Relax kid. Ouch! I was joking. Man, you pack a slap." Dohko chuckled while holding his redden cheek.

"You-you-you-you!!!! Urrggg!! Men!!" Kore exclaimed while glaring at Dohko and crossed her arms.

Suddenly the door of the Church open and out came Tenma and Aroon. Kore and Dohko turn their head and look at them.

"Lets go Dohko." Tenma said as he grinned completely unaware at the scene in front of him due to the exciment.

"Are you finished with the painting?" Dohko asked as he and Kore walks, well more like stomp to Kore, over to Tenma and Aroon.

"He'll finish it when I get back." Tenma replied.

Suddenly Dohko looks at Aroon.

"Is there a problem?" Aroon asked seeing that Dohko was looking at him.

"Umm, it's nothing. I was looking at your eyes." Dohko said.

"Perv." Kore muttered under her breath making Aroon and Tenma sweatdropped.

"Hey!" Dohko whined.

Kore ignored him and turn to Tenma and gave him a big hug. "Be a good boy, okay Tenma? Don't get into fights too much. I'm not going to be there to fix your wounds you hear me?!"

"K-K-Kore....choking....can't...breath...air...needed....!!!" Tenma gasped out raspily still inside Kore's death hug as she continued to ranted on and on completely unaware.

Both Aroon and Dohko sweat dropped.

"....It might get cold so did you pack that too? Food! Do you have enough food? Water?"

"K-K-K-kore!"

"....and clean clothing! Did you pack those as well?"

"K-Kore!"

"....Oh! And clean underwear!! Did you pack those as well?"

"KORE!!!" Tenma snapped loudly as he quickly got out of her death hug, gasped for air and turning red.

"What is it Tenma?" Kore said softly as her eyes began to water and her lip quiver. "I-I-I just..hic..want to...hic... make sure...hic...you be pre-prepare...hic...!!!"

"Tenma..." Aroon scolded softly and jokingly before pulling a sobbing Kore into a hug. "Kore is just worry for you."

Tenma bow his head guiltly before taking Kore's hands into his. "I'm sorry Kore. Really I am. Thank you for worrying for me and for being you."

"Ten-Tenma!!!" Kore wailed uncharacteristic and throw herself onto Tenma and hug him. "Please don't go! Aroon need you! I need you! Please!"

"Kore." Aroon scolded before pulling Kore of off Tenma and hug her to his chest and rubbed her back. "Don't ask Tenma such things that will burden him. You know this, Kore. Please don't be selfish and let Tenma go."

Kore nodded and pull out of the hug and looks at Tenma. "...I'm going to miss you..."

"Yeah, me too. "

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"...Oh...do be careful Tenma!"

"I will."

Kore turn to Dohko and glare at him. "You!"

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. who else is old-"

"h-hey! I'm not old-"

"You better take good care of Tenma. If I find him-one single hair missing-I'm going to hurt you so bad that you won't never, ever, ever have kids. You got that?!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Kore smiled. "Good."

Tenma chuckled nervously and rubbed his head. "Kore, don't go scare off my future teacher. Plus I could take care of myself."

"....fine..." Kore pouted.

Silence....

"Let's go Tenma." Dohko suddenly spoke up as he started walking.

Tenma nodded before hugging Kore once more and Aroon before walks after Dohko.

Kore and Aroon watches as they go, waving.

"Thank you!!!" Kore shouted while waving.

Dohko smiled under his hat and lift his hand and waved.

"Don't make such face on a day like this for Tenma, Aroon." Kore spoke up softly. "I can't stand seeing you look like that."

"Kore…" Aroon look at Kore before smiling softly at her after a while.

"You going to make me cry all over again." Kore sniffed soflty making Aroon sweat dropped.

"....Kore..." Aroon chuckled softly at his childhood best friend antic.

Kore take Aroon's hand in her and assured him. "Good bye is not forever. We will see him again one day...you see...we will. I promise you that."

* * *

**To Sanctuary. **

**Greece: The Sanctuary **

* * *

**The place where Saints, protectors of justice reside. **

**There redside 88 Saints that have a constellation that that protected them. They under the leadership of The Pope, and obey his every order. **

**The Sanctuary is not in contact with any town; city, Nation, or organization. **

**The Saint's mission: Protect Athena and justice on Earth. **

**In the heart of the Sanctuary there are 12 Zodaic Houses, each guarded by a Gold Saint. **

**Beyond the 12 houses you shall find the Pope's room. Beyond that is Athena's room. That is where the saints await patiently for Athena to return. **

* * *

A man with long flowing blond hair opens the door to a room and step inside revealing 11 men in gold armors and a man, who is the Pope sitting on a throne.

"Excuse my tardiness. I had to return to Jamir and take care of some specters." The Pope said. "I see you've returned. With you here all 12 gold Saints are reunited in the Sanctuary."

**_The strongest Saints of Athena are here._**

"...A lot of years have passed. It been centuries since the 12 Gold cloths have been reunited." The Pope said to the 12 Gold Saints of Athena. "I bet you are wondering why you are here. You've seen all the atrocities that the Spectres have caused...The rebirth of the King of the Underworld is drawing near. A New Holy War is about to be fought! The sanctuary will have to be stricly prepared so that it becomes a strongholds against the army of Hades. But you Gold Saints, must remain here...To protect the Sanctuary, to protect Athena!"

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

The next chapter will be 2 years later. The chapter is called **Two Years Later: Reuions!**

I hope you enjoy it!

R&R

**No Flames!!!**


End file.
